Video content is widely available, both from commercial sources as well as non-commercial online sources that freely share the content with others. Users are typically passively engaged in the videos. In some instances, videos include an interactive component, but the interaction is limited. Some content providers are providing video that is more than a single flat screen. For example, 360 video provides surround video, with a user viewing a portion of what is available through a view window or portal. By altering the view window, a person can see different portions of the video while it is playing. However, even 360 video leads to superficially engaged users because users do not know what they should be looking for or where to look. In addition, there is a limited supply of good, interesting content that is accessible to users. Also, when viewing a 360 video, a user is limited to the visibility window. If there are two or more points of interest in the video, a user will only see one of them, which can limit the value of the video.
In addition to 360 video, some content providers create 360 photos. Like 360 video, a viewer of a 360 photo typically does not know where to look, and thus may not discover interesting aspects of the photo.